Plumas y Tinta
by ArianneScamander
Summary: Comienza el quinto año para Rose y los demás en el colegio de Magia y Hechiceria Hogwarts.Recuerdos,Sentimientos que se encuentran,Celos,Exámenes,un año lleno de aventuras en los que Rose se sumergirá en unos profundos ojos azules.
1. Amanecer

_**Hola, ¿Qué tal?:)**_

_**Aquí les dejo el prólogo de mi primer fanfic, espero que les guste .No suelo escribir mucho, pero intentare hacerlo lo mejor posible**__****_

_**Todos los personajes son sacados del mundo de J.K Rowling, excepto algunos que me he inventado yo**_

**Prólogo. Amanecer**

_(Punto de vista de Rose)_

La luz entraba por la ventana. Mis ojos se abrieron lentamente, haciéndose a la luz. Me levanto de la cama dormida y me pongo las zapatillas. ¿Qué hora sería? Por el ruido, que llega desde el piso de abajo, todos están ya levantados. Salgo de mi habitación, bajo las escaleras y llego a la cocina. Un revuelo envuelve la mesa de La Madriguera. Tostadas que vuelan de aquí para allá, platos que se lavan solos, y gente moviéndose muy rápido. Sin darle importancia, me siento en la mesa y empiezo a desayunar con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-Rose, sabes que te quiero como prima, pero date prisa ,o si no se irá el expreso de Hogwarts -dijo James desde la otra punta de la estancia.

Se me cae el vaso de leche."Mierda, como se me pudo olvidar, mierda mierda y mierda" pienso mientras seco la leche del suelo con la varita.

Subo corriendo a mi habitación, hecha un desastre como siempre, pero no tengo tiempo de limpiarla ahora. Preparé el baúl anoche, lo recuerdo, pero creo que me faltan algunas cosas por meter, y me pongo a rebuscar por el suelo.

-A ver, esto lo tengo que llevar, esto también, que es esto?-digo para mí misma contemplando una pequeña esfera que encuentro debajo de la cama.

-Es una recordadora-escucho la voz de mi madre riéndose mientras entra en la habitación.-Cuando el humo que contiene se vuelve rojo, es que te has olvidado de algo. Me la regaló Neville al finalizar mi primer año .Dijo que ya no la necesitaba, y la verdad es que yo tampoco le daba mucho uso, por eso la deje en tu mesa hace un par de días. ¿Cómo ha llegado a parar a debajo de tu cama?-pregunta frunciendo el ceño

-Del mismo modo que la mitad de cosas que tengo en la habitación, no lo sé jaja-me rio

-Hay que ver, una de las mejores alumnas que hayan pasado por Hogwarts y eres tan desordenada, se nota que en eso has salido a tu padre-suelta un bufido

-¡Chicos es hora de que marchen si no quieren perder el tren!-grita el abuelo Weasley desde abajo

-Te espero abajo cariño-dice mi madre saliendo de la habitación

Cierro mi baúl, y utilizo el hechizo Wingardium Leviosa, para que llegue fácilmente al coche mientras bajo las escaleras mirando la recordadora.

-humm…-digo examinando el humo blanco de su interior-parece que no se me olvida nada

Los coches muggles están llenos de baúles. Tío Harry y tía Ginny irán en un coche con Albus, James y Lilly, mientras que en nuestro coche iremos Mamá, Papá, Hugo Dominique y yo, que como siempre lleva su pesado baúl ,y sus 3 bolsos con ella.

-Os escribiremos pronto, estudiad mucho, sobre todo tu James, que es tu último año y tienes que esforzarte –dice el abuelo

-Si abuelo lo haré bla bla bla..-responde James entrando en el coche

-Los demás ya deben de estar en la estación, así que no perdáis tiempo-aconseja la abuela acercándose al coche

Entro en el coche junto a Hugo y Dominique. Menos mal que tengo a Hugo sentado en el medio, si no tendría que aguantar a Dominique. Las dos somos populares, y dicen que deberíamos ser las mejores amigas, pero es demasiado pesada con su belleza, y hablando de todos los novios que tiene. Yo ,sin embargo, no me preocupo tanto por eso.

-Parece mentira que vayas a empezar tu quinto año en Hogwarts, Rose, recuerdo el primer día que me despedí de ti en la estación de tren, me sentí tan orgullosa-empieza a contar mi madre

Yo también recodaba ese día. El encuentro con los gemelos Scamander, Lysander y Lorcan, el primo Albus y Lucy y Molly ,que también empezaban ese año. El Sombrero Seleccionador, que finalmente me había puesto en Gryffindor, no como a Albus que había sido destinado a Slytherin, o Lysander y Lorcan que fueron a Ravenclaw. Los ojos azules que me miraron cuando me fui a sentar a mi mesa, si, aquellos ojos que parece que te traspasan con solo mirarte, los ojos de Scorpius Malfoy. Es muy popular, sobre todo entre la chicas. No es que me lleve muy bien con él ,pues siempre nos peleamos por los ingredientes en pociones, o en los partidos de quidditch, pues ambos somos buscadores de nuestras respectivas casas. Pero, igualmente, me es indiferente. Pero desde luego que recuerdo ese día, ese día en el me adentré en sus profundos ojos.

-¿Estás bien Rose?-pregunta mi padre mirando por el retrovisor y despertándome de mis pensamientos

-Sí papa , todo bien-digo esbozando una sonrisa mientras me pongo los cascos del mp4.

Apoyo mi cabeza contra el cristal, y el sueño se apodera de mi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Que les ha parecido? dejen rewiews por favor se lo agredecería mucho**__****__**Intentare escribir lo mas rápido posible,cuídense.^^**_


	2. Encuentros en el andén 9 y 34

**2. Encuentros en el andén 9 y ¾**

_(Punto de vista de Scorpius)_

"No me puedo creer que vaya a tener que aguantar a esta tía durante todo el año" pensé mientras caminaba apresuradamente, procurando que no me viera.

-Scorpius! Pero si estás aquí!-sale corriendo de detrás de una columna y se aferra a mi brazo, algo que hace continuamente.-Menos mal que te he encontrado. A quién estabas evitando? No sería que estabas escapando de mí verdad?-pregunta haciendo pucheritos mientras caminamos.

-No, que va, yo…..estaba escondiéndome de una fan que no me dejaba-digo saliendo del apuro.

-Es que mi Scorpius es tan famoso por sus trabajos como modelo que todas andan detrás de ti-dice mientras se ríe escandalosamente.

-Hmm….Sapphire , Por que no vas a coger un carrito para poner tus cosas?-le sugiero señalándolos.

-Sí, tienes razón, pero no te vuelvas a alejar de aquí, que no quiero perderte otra vez-y guiñando un ojo se va.

Muy bien, definitivamente tengo que matar a mis padres por esto. Cuando me dijeron que una familia de amigos italianos se quedaría en nuestra casa todo el año, me lo tome bien. Cuando me dijeron que tenían hijos, genial, así no me aburriría. Cuando conocí a Sapphire Agnelli…socorro. Es atractiva, rubia, con un pelo largo y liso que queda por encima de la cadera. Tiene unos grandes ojos verdes. Físicamente, es el sueño de todo chico ,y hasta yo me he fijado en ella ,pero cuando la conoces..además es muy problemática, en lo que se refiere a que es posesiva, quiere que esté siempre con ella y no deja que nadie se acerque mientras está conmigo, y por eso algunas veces trato de esconderme de ella. Le encanta presumir, siempre habla en un volumen digamos..superior al de los demás. No es como su hermano ,Eric, aunque un poco se parece a ella, me refiero a que el también tiene los ojos verdes, aunque el pelo lo tiene castaño pero en cuanto a forma de ser es otro mundo. Vale que también le gusta ir a fiestas como cualquier chico normal, pero el es más tranquilo. Además ,también le gusta el quidditch, por lo cual hablamos todo el día ,algo que no le gusta a Sapphire, que siempre intenta cambiar de tema. Ojalá que no le toque en mi casa, por favor. Solo de pensar en compartir con ella sala común, se me eriza el vello. Sapphire vuelve con el carrito, lo que me hace dejar de pensar en eso.

-Ya estoy, vamos al andén? Andén 9 y ¾ no?-pregunta mientras mira los números del andén.

-Sí, mira está justo ahí-le señalo.

-Hey! Ahí está Eric, y tus padres!-dice mientras nos acercamos.

-Scorpius, aquí!-escucho una voz por detrás.

-Ah, hola Levansce eres mi salvación-susurro

-Que pasa? Y quien es esa preciosidad?-pregunta mirando con interés a Sapphire, que está hablando con su hermano y mis padres.

-Mi peor pesadilla-contesto simplemente

-De ella? Pero tu estás loco?!Es el sueño de todo tío!-dice sorprendido

-Oe no no la aguanto, mira ahí viene- callandome

-Scorpius ,cariño, vamos que hay que cargar los baúles al tren. Ah, hola, y tu eres…?-mirando con indiferencia a Levansce.

-Hola, soy Thomas Levansce, encantado-besándole la mano.

-Encantada, soy Sapphire Agnelli, la novia de Scorpius.-contesta mientras le quita la mano

-Que..qué has dicho?-pregunto con asombro

-Que soy tu novia, por supuesto-responde mientras sonríe

-Pe….pero..-empiezo a decir mientras se va

-Vamos al tren, chicos!-grito desde el otro lado.

-La que me ha caído-me consuelo.

-Yo te consolaré tranquilo jaja pobre. Por cierto, yo soy Eric Agnelli, el hermano de Sapphire-se presenta mientras le estrecha la mano a Tom.

-Pobre? Dirás suertudo amigo mío!-salta Tom

-No ayudas Eric ¬¬.Que hora es?-pregunto

-Las 11:05,aun quedan tiempo-responde Eric.

-Bueno,25 minutos sin Sapphire, eso creo que no lo lograré en Hogwarts-me siento.

-Menuda decepción se van a llevar tus fans jaja-ríe Tom

-Tom, no es mi novia-le lanzo una mirada asesina.

-Admiradoras?-pregunta Eric.

-Sí, es muy popular porque algunas veces hace de modelo y sale en la revista now!, y tiene muchas fans. Si quieres te lo puedo demostrar-sugiere Tom

-Tom, por favor…no-suplico

-Si, me gustaría verlo-sonríe Eric

-Hey! Chicas! Aquí está Scorpius Malfoy!-grita Tom

-Tom, cállate-susurro.

-Scorpius Malfoy?El de la revista now!?-empiezan a murmurar unas chicas alrededor.

-Sí, es él es él!-grita una niña de segundo detrás de todas las que se estaban agrupando.

-Tom, esto lo recordaré por toda la vida.-le amenazo

-Si, ves Eric es muy divertido, ahora…Corre!-contesta mientras me agarra por la ropa.

_(Punto de vista de Rose)_

Ya llegamos a King´s Cross. Faltan 20 minutos, llegamos a tiempo. Cogemos las maletas y nos apresuramos a pasar la barrera .Mientras cargan las maletas, nos empezamos a reagrupar con los demás: los gemelos Scamander; Lucy y Molly, y Fred se acerca James mientras que Roxanne aparenta una cara de inmensa felicidades cuando se acerca a nosotras:

-Que, listas para el año nuevo?-pregunta emocionada Roxanne

-Y tu tan feliz por el año nuevo?-responder con otra pregunta es una de mis malas costumbres

-Es que …he conocido a alguien-se ríe

-Uiuiui, a quién?-pregunta, Dominique, tan cotilla como siempre

-Es un Ravenclaw, primo de Lysander y Lorcan, pero esta en tu curso Dominique, a lo mejor lo conoces, ahí está-mirando hacia un chico de pelo negro y ojos castaños que se acerca.

-Puede que lo conozca-contesta Dominique mirando.

-Hola, chicas, Roxanne-saluda el chico.

-Primas, este es Alexander Scamander-dice mientras se empieza a poner roja

-Encantada, creo que compartíamos el año pasado clase de transformaciones-saluda Dominique

-Ah sí! Creo que me acuerdo de ti-dice Alexander sonriendo

-Bueno, podeis ir subiendo al tren-le digo a Roxanne mientras me río con Lilly por lo bajo .

-Si, mejor..Vamos Alex?-señalándole el tren

-Si, vamos, encantado chicas, nos veremos luego-se despide

-Bueno, nosotras también deberíamos ir-insiste Lilly

-Si, vamos-me limito a responder

Mientras camino, empiezo a escuchar gritos a mis espaldas, y la gente se aparta formando un pasillo, quedándome yo en medio sin tiempo para apartarme.

Sin saber cómo, caigo al suelo. Noto un peso encima de mí y chicas gritando. Abro los ojos y me encuentro con unos de color azul. Esos ojos…los reconozco. Son los que vi el primer día, y el pelo rubio que le cae sobre ellos me lo confirma. En efecto,es Scorpius, por eso tantas chicas gritando, que raro.

-Mmm… puedes quitarte de encima mía, por favor?-le pido al ver que su cara está muy cerca de la mía.

-Eh..lo siento, corría y no te vi-se excusa mientras se levanta y me ayuda.

-Scorpius, sube ahora, ya tengo reservado un compartimento. Que pasa aquí?-Sapphire sale de vagón.-Quiénes son todas estas? Te están siguiendo? Venga iros Scorpius está ocupado-haciendo un gesto con las manos y seguidamente mirándome a mi.-y quién es ella?

-Es Rose Weasley, Rose ,esta es Sapphire Agnelli-nos presenta

-Mucho gusto-indico, mientras le tiendo la mano

-Bueno, sisi, ya nos conoceremos-responde ignorando mi mano y mirando a Scorpius-Nos vamos?

-Y Tom y Eric?-pregunta él

-Están allí subiendo, no los ves?-señalándolos

-Tienes razón, voy ahora, vete adelantándote-responde mientras ella se va.-Me alegro de volver a verte, Rose-dice sonriendo, y se va

Le contemplo mientras se sube al vagón, yo también me alegro de verlo, sobre todo de volver a ver la misma mirada con la que me vio el primer dí dirijo hacia los demás,y subo al expreso de Hogwarts arranca y dejamos la estación atrás

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bueno aqui les dejo otro más largo que el reencuentro más..torpe no?xD Bueno puede que tare n poco más en clgar el siguiente cap,necesito inspiracion.Y gracias a todos los qu escriben rewiews,espero que lo sigan haciendo:) Cuídense^^**


	3. El expreso de Hogwarts

El expreso de Hogwarts.

_(punto de vista de Scorpius)_

"Que tonto soy ,como he podido chocarme con ella?".Crucé los brazos pensativo. Estábamos sentados en el mismo sitio de siempre, rodeados de gente de Slytherin. Raro que Sapphire lo supiese, se lo habría dicho Tom.

-Scorpius, Que te pasa?-pregunta Sapphire, que se estaba despertando en mi hombro.

-Nada, duerme-digo pasándole la mano por la cara. La verdad es que cuando duerme está tan tranquila y serena..parece un ángel.

Bueno, dejando eso a un lado, el viaje no estaba siendo nada aburrido, aunque todos estaban durmiendo excepto Eric y yo, pero al menos la conversación de quiddtich entretenía.

-¿Quieres dar una vuelta por el tren ,Eric?-le pregunté

-Claro, así no estaremos entre tanta gente dormida-ríe, mientras se levanta y abre la puerta.

Quito la cabeza de Sapphire de mi hombro y la acomodo en el respaldo. Salgo del compartimento, y veo a Eric al final del pasillo.

-¿Vamos por aquí? Aun no estuve en este vagón-menciona señalando el vagón

-Por supuesto, vamos por donde quieras.-contesto siguiéndolo ,sabiendo que me estaba adentrando en terreno "no Slytherin"

Caminábamos tranquilamente por los pasillos, y divisamos el compartimento de los prefectos. Menos mal que no me habían nombrado prefecto; aunque sea uno de los mejores de mi curso, no quiero tener responsabilidades.

-¿Y tu que tal de chicas, Eric?—no sé porque le pregunté esto.

-Pues mal, corté hace poco con mi novia italiana, y ahora, soltero-se ríe-espero que las inglesas sean mejores.-menciona

-Seguro ,de las mejores-afirmo

-Ah, y no te preocupes por mi hermana, ya se cansará-añade

-Eso espero ,aunque cuando duerme esta muy mona-digo

Un compartimento se abre un poco más delante de donde estamos. Sale Albus Potter, el hijo menor de éstos, con quien comparto habitación. Estará en el compartimento con sus hermanos y primos, aunque no creo que entren todos en uno.

-Hola Scorpius, tu por aquí?-me pregunta.

-Ya vés , dando una vuelta; por cierto este es Eric-lo presento.

-Mucho gusto-corresponde Eric dándole la mano.

-¿Hacia donde ibas, Albus?-pregunto

-A avisar a James de que Dominique lo está buscando por haber maldecido sus cremas. Ella lo va a matar, pero solo se las hechó Rose, si se los hubiese echado ella hubiese sido divertido.-cuenta

-¿Podemos ayudar en algo?-sugirió Eric

-Si sabeis deshacer el maleficio estupendo, le están saliendo manchas por la piel.-contesta Albus.

-Lo intentaremos-añado, llendo hacia la puerta del compartimento.

La puerta está abierta. Dentro no hay mucha gente. Esta Dominique con Rose, que tiene la cara hundida en las manos y se puede apreciar manchas rojas en las manos. También está Lilly, la hermana pequeña de Albus y James.

-¿Qué haceis vosotros aquí?-pregunta enfadada Dominique

-Albus nos sugirió que viniéramos por si éramos capaces de ayudar-respondo

-Y yo creo que sé cómo-salta Eric detrás de mí.

-Perdón ,este es Eric ,es nuevo-presento

-Déjame ver esas manchas-examina la mano de Rose-sí, es muy sencillo…¡Libera Malefius!

Unas chispas amarillas salen de su varita ,cubriendo cada centímetro de la piel visible de Rose .Las manchas rojas empiezan a desaparecer poco a poco, hasta que el velo amarillo que cubre su piel desaparece.

-Cómo….cómo has hecho eso?-interroga Rose

-Un truco sencillo que aprendimos en la academia en Italia-sonrió Eric.-Soy Eric Agnelli, encantado y a sus servicios

-Pues muchas gracias, ese truco has servido para algo y mucho gusto Eric-le da la mano-Scorpius, no te había visto ,es amigo tuyo?-me pregunta

-Si, y creo que nos deberíamos ir a poner la túnicas-añado

-Está bien, vamos. Encantado de servirles de ayuda, señoritas.-hace un gesto y salimos del pasillo.

"No se ha dado cuenta ni de que estaba ahí". Parece que Eric les ha gustado. Porqué me interesa tanto lo que piensen ellas y especialmente Rose? Ya lo pensaría más tarde, tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer ahora mismo. Y dicho esto, entro en mi compartimento, sin atender lo que dicen los demás.

_(punto de vista de Rose)_

Definitivamente, lo mío no sé si es buena o mala suerte. ¿Porqué ha tenido que venir al vagón y verme así? Aunque si no fuera por su amigo… Eric? Sí, Eric. Si no fuese por el aún seguiría con esas manchas horribles en la piel. Dominique no para de hablar de él, parece que le ha gustado, la verdad es que es muy mono y educado.

-Y Scorpius ? Buff….eso si que es un hombre-continua posesiva Dominique.

-Dominique ,haz el favor de relajarte ,ya estas sudando-contesta Lilly sin parar de reír.

-Pero es verdad ,haber: es modelo, es guapo, es muy bueno jugando al quidditch ,está muy bueno…Eso ya lo dije no?-pregunta contando con los dedos.

-Y tiene los ojos más bonitos que he visto en mi vida-respondo sin querer mientras se quedan mirando hacia mi.

Pero que…?He dicho yo eso ?A ver de mi boca ha salido, o sea que obvio que si, pero… no estaba pensando en él y en sus ojos verdad? No, no es posible; tiene ojos bonitos, pero…bueno es igual, solo espero que las demás no me digan nada por mi comentario.

-Sí, eso es verdad. Y su amigo también es muy apuesto ,ese pelo castaño y esos ojos verdes ,me desmayo-hace como si se fuera a desmayar.-Porqué los hombres así van siempre juntos?-vuelve a preguntar

-Para que te desmayes-respondo riendo

-Quizás tengas razón ,y esos dos no se vana librar de mí-menciona levantándose.

Abre la puerta del compartimento y se encuentra frente a frente con James y Fred.

-Tu… a ti te tenía que buscar! Como se te ocurre maldecir mis cremas? Porque solo se las echó Rose, que si no estaríamos todas con machas" Menos mal que nos ayudó Eric-le riñe.

-Y ese quién es?-pregunta riéndose Fred, junto James.

-Nadie, un amigo de Scorpius, de pelo castaño y ojos verdes…No lo habrás visto verdad?-responde con otra pregunta ilusionada.

-Sí, creo que se ha ido por ahí-señala Fred.

-Bueno, me voy. Adiós-y se va por el camino señalado por Fred.

-En serio se ha ido por ahí?-pregunta Lilly desde los asientos.

-No, pero nos ha hecho perder un tiempo valioso-ríe James.

-A donde vais?-les interrogo.

-A conocer a una chica italiana nueva que está muy buena, se llama…-comienza James.

-…Sapphire- termino ,acordándome de la escena de King´s Cross.

-Como lo sabes? La conoces? Nos la presentas?-empiezan a molestar.

-Digamos que somos…conocidas-respondo incomoda.

-Vamos a su vagón ,venís?-preguntan.

-No tenemos nada mejor que hacer…-contesta Lilly.

-Allá vamos- digo saliendo del compartimento.

Llegamos al pasillo donde están. Una gran cantidad de gente está a la puerta de un compartimento, la mayoría chicos. Que predecibles son a veces.

-Oh, Rose, querida, pero si estás aquí-oigo la voz de alguien conocido desde la puerta.

No ,es ella. Pero que se cree? Después de lo de la estación y ahora me llama "querida"?

-Ven aquí, tengo que hablar contigo-me llama Sapphire.

Paso entre la gente y la miro desafiante. Esta sentada al lado de Scorpius, que esta mirando por la ventana.

-No os sentais?-pregunta

-No gracias .Que quieres?-respondo con otra pregunta

-Crees que te quería pedir algo? O no, Rosie, solo os estaba invitando para que podamos ser buenas amigas-dice mientras ríe.

Que hago? Le doy una oportunidad o no? En ese momento mi mirada se cruza con la de Eric, sus ojos verdes están sorprendidos, parece que no se cree lo que dice su hermana.

-Amigas a secas-respondo cortante.

-Me han dicho que eres una de las más populares del colegio, nos podías enseñar el colegio a mi hermano y a mi, si coincidimos en tu casa, claro, pero veo que llevas en tu túnica un león, esa casa es…?-empieza a pensar.

-Gryffindor-responde otra voz que no había hablado hasta ese momento y cruzo los brazos, mirando a Scorpius, que ya no miraba a la ventana.

-Ah si, la que fue por muchos años enemiga de Slytherin ,no? A mi me gustaría ir a Slytherin,y a ti hermano?-se dirige hacia Eric.

-A mi me da igual, y creo que ya hemos llegado. Os acompaño-se levanta y salimos del compartimento.

-Actitud extraña la de mi hermana. Os noté incómodas, así que mejor os acompaño a vuestro compartimento y vuelvo, espero que no me echen demasiado de menos.-cuenta

En la puerta se encuentra Dominique.

-Aquí estais, os he estado buscando !Ya hemos llegado! Tenemos que bajar! um…Hola Eric,-se sonroja al verlo.

-Hola Dominique-saluda-Mejor que me vaya, tengo que coger unas cosas y por cierto-se acerca a mi-Me gustaría estar en Gryffindor.-susurra. Se da la vuelta, y guiña un ojo mientras se va, lo que hace que me sonroje.

-Ya me podeis ir contando TODO-salta Dominique bajando del vagón.

Me quedo mirando absorta al pasillo por donde se ha ido.

Rose, estás ahí? Baja!-grita Lilly desde abajo.

Giro la cabeza y veo que no hay nadie en el pasillo, cuanto tiempo me habría quedado embobada?

**Siento haber tardado tanto en colgar otro ,pero son las fiestas en mi ciudad y no escribía ,supongo que la semana que viene colgare el siguiente ,aunque luego me voy de viaje y no podré seguir colgando : (.La gran pregunta de ahora es: en que casa serán puestos nuestros dos nuevos alumnos? Cuidensee: )**


	4. Reglas,Cuadernos y Alseides

**Chicas,he vuelto despues de mis largas vacaciones y estoy empezando el instituto otra vez,asi que siento mucho no haber escrito,intentare hacer más capítulos y no dejarles con la espera.A si que aquí otro capitulo,en el que me quede un poco bloqueada,pero se me ocurrieron algunas ideas y aquí está: )**

**Capitulo 4- Reglas y Normas**

_(Punto de vista de Scorpius)_

El tren se detuvo. Eric ya había vuelto. ¿Qué andará tramando?.

Los therals ya estaban preparados, aunque no los pudiese ver lo sabía. Montamos y nos llevaron hasta la puerta del castillo.

La ceremonia de selección empezaba como todos los años: el sombrero seleccionador cantando y asignando a los de primer año en sus respectivas casas. Pero este año también tendrían que estar en esa selección Sapphire y Eric.

-¡Slytherin!-grito el sombrero, cumpliendo uno de mis muchos temores. Y Sapphire se sentó a mi lado, aplaudida sobre todo por el público masculino.

Eric era el último, y yo esperaba contemplativo que un ángel me ayudara y lo pusiese en mi casa.

-Así que otro Agnelli eh? Sereis hermanos pero sois muy diferentes.-comenzó a hablar el sombrero.- Valiente, si pero también con muchos miedos…Parece que te gustan los retos , así que te pondré en …Gryffindor!

Una sonrisa iluminó su cara, Porque?.Se limitó a hacer lo mismo que su hermana; caminar hacia su mesa. Se sienta al lado de Rose, la cual también sonríe. Los aplausos se disipan y la directora prosigue su discurso.

-Seguidamente, pasaré a comentaros un motivo nuevo para ustedes: este curso se realizaran una series de intercambios con algunas escuelas extranjeras. Solo se podrán apuntar los alumnos que cursen entren 3º y 7º,ambos inclusive. Estas personas deberán comentárselo a los elegidos de cada una de sus casas, quienes harán una lista y me la entregarán el próximo 12 de Septiembre….-continua.

Yo,por mi parte, se guía mirando hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

-O´Conney, Kyle, Hufflepuf; Reese, Lisa ,Ravenclaw; Weasley, Rose, Gryffindor, y por ultimo pero no por ello con menos importancia….

-Vaya, que raro, todos son prefectos-bufó Tom, mientras veía como Seth Benin, prefecto de Slytherin, se levantaba.

-Malfoy, Scorpius, Slytherin – termina-Añadiré que los elegidos también pueden apuntarse. Todo se medirá por una nota de un examen que se celebrar el 24 de noviembre, y luego se les…..-continúa hablando

Ya no escuché mas. Había dicho mi nombre? Imposible. La cara de Seth Benin había pasado de un tono moreno natural a blanco. Todos los componentes de las mesas giraban la cabeza hacia mi sitio."Bueno, que se le va a hacer".

-Scorpius, tienes que subir a recibir instrucciones-me zarandeó Tom.

Conseguí reaccionar a tiempo y levantarme antes de que todo el mundo se pusiera a cotillear. Giro a la izquierda, pasando por la mesa de los profesores, y entro en la estancia, donde ya están los demás. Me senté, y miré a mi alrededor, hacia mis compañeros: Lisa Reese sujetaba un cuaderno y apoyaba el tintero en la mesa; Kyle O´Conner se limitaba a mirar escribir a Lisa y Rose…Rose tenía su cuaderno de dibujos en la mano, pero miraba hacia otra dirección. Un gran cuervo negro acababa de de entrar por una de las ventanas.

-Este es el encargado del intercambio, Cooper Landon, quién os facilitará información-explicó la directora.

El cuervo había desaparecido. En su lugar estaba un hombre menudo y casi sin pelo, que sujetaba un maletín y parecía nervioso, ya que sudaba demasiado.

-Bu…Buenas noches chicos. Debido a lo tarde que es, solo os daré algunas reglas que debeis explicar antes de que los demás estudiantes se apunten. Algunas de estas normas también se os explicaran allí, las otras son para poder conseguir la beca-comentó

Unos papeles salieron volando de su maletín y se posan en cada una de nuestras manos. Comencé a leer:

Requisitos para obtener la beca:

-Solo se podrán presentar alumnos que cursen entre 3º y 7º,ambos cursos inclusive.

-Rellenar la ficha consiguiente y entregársela a los elegidos.

-Asistir al examen de selección que se realizará el próximo día 24 de noviembre.

PS: Los países que se podrán solicitar aun no están decididos del todo ,pero podrían ser lo siguientes: Argentina(practicar español), Francia(practicar francés),Alemania(practicar alemán),China(practicar chino) e Italia(practicar italiano)

"Vale bien, creo que ya sé al que tendré que ir" me reproché mientras miraba la palabra "Italia".

Reglas básicas de los colegios:

Cada persona será escogida en un grupo o casa diferente, y se deberán respetar las siguientes normas:

-No se permiten visitas nocturnas, el toque de queda comienza a las 7 pm.

-No se está permitido fumar ni el alcohol, o se quitaran puntos a la respectiva casa.

-Material Escolar:

-Los libros se proporcionaran allí, pero se deberán llevar los siguientes elementos:

-Túnica

-Guantes protectores de piel de dragón

-Varita

-Capa de invierno

-En todas las escuelas están permitidos los animales, así que cada persona puede llevar el suyo.

-El desayuno comienza a las 7 am

-Las clases empezaran a las 8am y terminarán a las 12 am, con recreo de media hora de 9:45-10:15.

-La asistencia a clases es obligatoria

-Si un alumno es encontrado durante el horario de clase fuera de esta se restaran 20 puntos a su casa.

-No se permiten la presencia de chicos en las habitaciones de chicas, y viceversa

Terminé de leer.

-Tendremos una reunión antes del examen. Será una reunión de todos los alistados. Debeis de estar cansados después del viaje. Marchaos.-finalizó ,desapareciéndose en una nube de humo.

-Eso es todo por hoy. No os olvidéis de avisar a vuestros compañeros- avisó la directora, abriendo la puerta

Uno a uno, los otros dos prefectos fueron saliendo, que dándonos yo y Rose los dos últimos:

-¿Qué raro que te hallan cogido a ti no? No eres prefecto.-preguntó mientras caminábamos entre las mesas del Gran Comedor

-A mi no me lo preguntes, no sé nada- contesté.

El resto de la conversación la dominó el silencio, hastaque llegamos al punto de separación. Ella se iría hacia las torres y yo, a las paramos y nos quedamos mirándonos.

-Oye, le podrías decir a Eric que mañana me espere en la puerta del Gran Comedor para el desayuno? – le pregunté.

-Claro-respondió fríamente.-que tal con Sapphire?

-No la aguanto, pero que se le va a hacer, sus padres son amigos de los míos, y tendré que estar con ella. Por cierto, si escuchas el rumor o le oyes decir que es mi novia, todo mentira.- expliqué, estaba harto de que todo el mundo hablase de eso.

Esta bien-se rió.-Buenos noches-y se dio la vuelta, comenzando a andar escaleras arriba.

-Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-Yo no me había puesto en marcho aún.

-Si, supongo.-se giró, haciendo que su melena pelirroja se agitara , y su perfume llego hasta mi.

-Muchas veces te veo con ese bloc de dibujo. Si te pidiera que me lo enseñaras ,lo harías?- pregunté pícaro.

-Puede, tal vez, algún día- sonrió y prosiguió su camino.

Di la vuelta y bajé a las mazmorras, llegando a la puerta de la sala común.

-Serpensortia-susurré a la puerta.

Giré el pomo. La sala común no había cambiado nada en los últimos años. Seguía con sus sillones esmeralda y una vaga luz. Ya no había nadie en la sala común, bueno si Sapphire , aunque se había quedado dormida leyendo la revista de moda Raggaza.

Decidí cogerla en brazos y subirla hasta su dormitorio, no podía dejarla allí por muy pesada que que en la habitación sus compañeras aun estaban despiertas, ya que un poco de luz se asomaba. Peté:

-Sí,quien es?-preguntó una de ellas,oyéndose risitas de atrás.

-Soy Scorpius, traigo a Sapphire, se quedó dormida en la sala.

-Shh chicas es él!.Voy a abrir.-contestó la voz.

Alguien abre la puerta. En el interior se puede ver a las demás chicas, algunas de las que veo son de segundo, tercero y cuarto, pero preferentemente de primero le estarán enseñando normas para que entren en la "Hermandad de las Alseides", llamada así por las ninfas del bosque, y creada en primero por la persona que tenía delante, Daphne Queensland, una chica de melena castaña y natural rizo, aunque solía alisárselo. Poseía unos ojos azules, pero no un azul cualquiera, sino un azul aguamarina, turquesa, lo que hacia que llamase mucho la atención cuando la mirabas. Es popular y una vez estuve a punto de besarme con ella en una fiesta pero eso ya apoyó en el rellano de la puerta:

-Así que se ha dormido eh? Chicas, la podeis coger?-llamó a unas chicas de tercero.

-Gracias-respondí.-Veo que estais en una reunión de Las Alseides no?

-Muy hábil, Malfoy. Estábamos abajo pero subimos, y Sapphire se quedo viendo su revista. Sabes que ya pertenece a la hermandad no?- añadió

-Lo supongo. Enseñando a las de primero?-pregunté saludando a las que sacudían la mano.

-Por supuesto. Quieres entrar? La reunión iba a trasladarse al cuarto de las de primero, pero me puedo quedar contigo aquí si quieres-comenzó a sonreir pícaramente.

-Primero, no puedo entrar por culpa de la ley de Hogwarts, y sí, se que te sabes un conjuro para anularla ,pero como se despertase Sapphire, te hecharía una maldición y la segunda….Serías capaz de dejar a la Alseides, siendo tu la jefa?-pregunte mirándola, apoyado más cerca de ella.

-Por ti, si, pero parece que hoy no va poder ser, que pena. Buenas noches Scorpius- dicho esto, se gira y cierra la puerta.

Doy media vuelta y me dirijo a mi habitación escuchando el ruido de su habitación.

-¿era él no? Me ha saludado, mee ha saludado!-oí gritar a alguien.

-Que va, si era a mi estúpida-insultó otra

-Basta ya! Si, era ese, si es famoso, rico y guapísimo no? Pero ese tema lo dejaremos para otro día, además no creo que se fije en menores que él ,pero bueno, podeis intentarlo. Os conté que le besé en una fiesta? Estuvo maravilloso, ya lo repetiré.-reconocí la voz de Daphne, bueno, que más da.

Llego al regazo de mi cama, me tumbó y no me d a tiempo a cambiarme ,ya que el sueño puede conmigo.


End file.
